Baru
Baru (バル) is an who has been uploading covers since late 2009. However, since her earlier covers weren't mixed well, she didn't get much attention until late 2010. She was accused to have taken the name "Baru" to profit off of Valshe's fame (whose name is written "Baru'''she", and was also nicknamed Baru), although this is not true. Her name comes from the phrase "ganbaru" (Do your best). Valshe told her to keep the name and to make herself a name through her music. To avoid confusion, Baru sometimes uses the name '''Baruko (バル子). Eventually, she managed to succeed, with her "Top Secret" cover receiving 295K views as of August 2013. She has a clear, smooth, strong and also mature sounding mid-ranged voice. She can sing relatively high notes, but is less developed with her lower range. She is good friends with Chomaiyo, with whom she often holds namahousous. She is also friends with Ryo-kun, for whom she does narrations (such as his "Dorobou Night Trick" ) and Wotamin, with whom she has a joint community. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on April 30, 2012) # Unlimited (Released on September 12, 2012) # (Released on December 29, 2012) # (Released on May 29, 2013) # (Released on August 07, 2013) # (Released on November 13, 2013) # Little Symphony (Released on March 18, 2016) # Zutto, Futari. (Released on April 24, 2016) }} List of Covered Songs (2009.11.07) # "Moshimo Hanashi" (2009.11.26) # "Kudryavka" (2010.05.19) # "Lobelia" (2010.05.27) # "Melancholic" (2010.07.29) # "Hello/How Are You" (2010.07.31) # "Doubutsu Uranai" (2010.08.14) # "re-boot" (2010.09.24) # "Kimi no Te, Boku no Te" (2010.10.07) # "Top Secret" (2010.10.08) # "Smiling" -Piece of Peace ver.- (2010.10.08) # "Jenga" (2010.10.17) # "Raindrops" (2010.11.05) # "Emotion&Reason" feat. Ryo-kun and Baru (vocal support) (2011.01.14) # "Cat Food" (2010.11.29) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Effect) (2011.01.31) # "Choko Maji☆Rong" (Chocolate Magic Rong) feat. Baru and show you (2011.02.13) # "starduster" feat. Baru, sacle, yu-k@, Sonsaku, Tsunako, Ao Rindou, Utsusemi, Tsukiya, Nattou and Murasaki (2011.02.26) # "S・K・Y" (2011.03.03) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" (2011.04.01) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (2011.05.11) # "Yume Chizu" (2011.05.20) # "Aquarium" (2011.06.03) # "Guri Guri Megane to Gekkouchuu" (2011.06.11) (Community only) # "OVER" (2011.06.11) (Community only) # "Nakimushi Ensemble" (2011.06.11) (Community only) # "Itsumoyori Nakimushi na Sora" (2011.06.11) (Community only) # "Usotsuki no Sekai" (2011.06.22) # "Yoru ga Kureba mata" (2011.07.06) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (2011.07.19) # "Mr. Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~" feat. Baru, *noa*, sahtan, Cocoyashi, Serika, Mojoko and Musenran* (2011.07.22) # "Refrain" (Original with utml) (2011.07.31) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" feat. Baru and TaMU (2011.08.04) # "Monochro∞Blue Sky" (2011.08.13) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" feat. Baru and Ryo-kun (2011.08.28) # "Kimi ga Soba ni Iru youni" (re-up) (2011.10.20) # "crack" (2011.10.27) # "Sayoko" (2011.11.16) # "RUN" (2011.11.22) # "Enjou no Merry Christmas" feat. Baru and Wotamin (2011.12.23) # "Uta wo Kikasete" (2012.01.23) # "Toiro Graphics" (2012.01.26) # "334 Nin no Teki" (2012.02.09) # "Souzou Forest" (2012.02.11) # "Mr. Music" feat. Baru, Fish, Haruno, Agya, Renkon, Konoi and Utsusemi (2012.02.12) # "Parameter" feat. Baru and PESS-T (2012.02.23) # "Good-bye Baby Sayonara Bye-bye" (2012.03.03) # "Kimi no Inai Sekai" (2012.04.13) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.18) # "J-Anison Kamikyoku Matsuri" (2012.05.07) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) (2012.05.15) # "Irony" (2012.06.06) # "Twinkle Twinkle" (NARUTO SD OP) (2012.06.09) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos" (Haiyore! Nyaruko san OP) (collab) (2012.06.09) # "Mr.wonderboy" (2012.06.18) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (2012.07.10) # "Uzuki no Uso" (2012.07.20) # "SterCrew" (2012.07.27) # "No Time Limit" (2012.08.05) # "Children Record" (2012.08.16) # "Koi Boudou" (Binbougami ga! ED) (2012.09.08) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Baru and Seriyu (2012.09.10) # "Kon'ya Boku wa Tabi ni Demasu" (Tonight I'm Going on a Journey) (2012.09.17) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) -Band Edition- (2012.09.22) # "Romantic Breaker" feat. Chomaiyo and Baru (2012.10.11) # "Always and Forever" feat. Wotamin and Baru (2012.10.24) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.31) # "CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU" (Hayate no Gotoku! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU) (2012.12.01) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When The First Love Ends) (2012.12.10) # "shake it!" (2012.12.30) # "Hikoukai Nisshi" (Private Log) (2013.01.31) # "Disco Chocolatheque" feat. Wotamin, Baru, and Seriyu (2013.02.14) # "Hitotsu no Kuni no Rira" (2013.03.11) # "Reso⇔Alive" (Original) (2013.04.26) # "World on Color" (2013.06.30) # "Kyoukaku Gaku" feat. Baru and Wotamin (2013.07.28) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.09.15) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.24) # "Ai Kotoba Ⅱ" (2013.12.23) # "Kimagure 2" feat. Baru and Wotamin (2013.12.24) # "Rojiura Neko no Shoutai" (2014.03.22) # "World Lampshade" (2014.04.03) # "ib-Instant Bullet-" (2014.05.28) # "Rinne" (2014.07.08) # "After REFRAIN" (Original with Apple-ufo) (2014.10.13) # "Ayana Cray Pas" (Ayana's Color Pastels) (2014.10.30) # "Merry Merry" (2014.12.25) # "Wasurenbou" (2015.03.09) # "Setagaya Night Safari" (2015.04.12) # "Helio Light" (2015.05.11) # "Smile again" (2015.07.27) # "morning haze" (2015.10.16) # "Little Symphony" (Original with Symphonic Girls) (2016.02.22) # "Zutto, Futari." (Always, Two of Us.) feat. nayuta, (chorus) J, Hiramatsu Arata, *Nano, Baru, Himeringo, Mary and Yumo (2016.04.22) # "Totsuzen Desu ga, Idol Hajimemashita!" (It's Sudden, But We Became Idols) feat. Wotamin and Baru (2016.04.24) # "Utopia" (2016.05.02) # "Datsugoku" (Jailbreak) (2016.05.08) # "Tsumi no Namae" (The Name of The Sin) (2016.06.28) }} Commercially Featured Works |August 12, 2013 |Theme song of the sound drama Shadow Party }} Discography For Symphonic Girls albums see here |track1title = Reso⇔Alive |track1info = |track1lyricist = Baru |track1composer = utml |track1arranger = |track2title = Handmade Mirai |track2lyricist = |track2composer = TOKOTOKO |track2arranger = |track3title = LoveBerry |track3lyricist = Baru, utml |track3composer = utml |track3arranger = |track4title = Kyoukaku Gaku |track4info = (Baru, Wotamin) |track4lyricist = utml |track4composer = utml |track4arranger = |track5title = Usotsuki no Usagi to Gin no Ori |track5lyricist = KotsubanP |track5composer = KotsubanP |track5arranger = |track6title = Sekai wo Aisuru Shunkan ni |track6lyricist = |track6composer = koyori |track6arranger = |track7title = Polaris |track7lyricist = |track7composer = ShakeSphere |track7arranger = |track8title = Yumemita Basho ni |track8lyricist = Baru |track8composer = utml |track8arranger = }} |track1title = After REFRAIN |track1info = |track1lyricist = utml |track1composer = utml |track1arranger = utml |track2title = Hoshizora no Sanpochou |track2info = |track2lyricist = utml |track2composer = utml |track2arranger = utml |track3title = Hitsuji to Boku no Outa |track3info = |track3lyricist = utml |track3composer = utml |track3arranger = utml |track4title = Toiro Graphics |track4info = |track4lyricist = utml, Baru |track4composer = utml |track4arranger = utml |track5title = I want! |track5info = |track5lyricist = Baru |track5composer = utml |track5arranger = utml |track6title = Shiawase no Akai Ringo |track6info = |track6lyricist = utml |track6composer = utml |track6arranger = utml |track7title = Ramune Iro Canvas |track7info = |track7lyricist = utml |track7composer = utml |track7arranger = utml |track8title = Ano Hi, Natsu no Sora ni |track8info = (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = utml |track8arranger = utml }} Gallery and Hatori Pioko (羽鳥ぴよこ) |baru blog.png|Baru as seen in her blog Illust. by Kisa (キサ) |baru mr.music.png|Baru as seen in her collab cover of "Mr. Music" Illust. by |baru graphics.png|Baru as seen in her cover of "Toiro Graphics" Illust. by Kisa (キサ) |Baru After Refrain pixiv46545781.png|Baru as seen in Apple-ufo's original song "After REFRAIN" |Baru Smile Again pixiv51672102.png|Baru as seen in utml original song "Smile again" Illust. by Ann Matsuyuki (まつゆき杏) |Baru Utopia.png|Baru as seen in her cover of "Utopia" }} Trivia * She lives in Tokyo.Her Nico Nico Douga profile page * Her bloodtype is O.Her blog profile External Links * Blog * Twitter * mixi * 755 Category:Symphonic Girls